Ebría po una noche
by Kaoru Himura star
Summary: Una noche, donde el alcohol puede revelar sentimientos obvios, pero ocultos.Mi primer oneshot, espero les guste y nos veremos en alguna otra historia, ADVERTENCIA: lemon, no apto para personas sensibles


titulo: oneshot "EBRÍA POR UNA NOCHE"  
serie: Inuyasha

- kagome, en verdad no recuerdas?- preguntaba inuyasha a kagome quien se encontraba sentada debajo del árbol sagrado.

- pero no entiendo q es lo q tendría q acordarme, no me digas q hice algo malo?-. decía kagome asustada.

- veras algo parecido- le explicó inuyasha.

- inuyasha por favor cuentame a lo mejor asi recuerde algo-. dijo desesperada kagome.

-esta bien, veraz...

FLASH BACK-------------------------------------

Era muy noche y nuestros heroes estaban muy cansados ya q Naraku como siempre había mandado una de sus nuevas creaciones. De rrepente llegaron a una aldea en la cual no había nadie, pero en una esquina se encontraba un viejo q parecía algo maltratado y moribundo también.

-pobre anciano, esta ud. bien?- pregunto preocupada kagome.

-la verdad bella señorita es q no, me estoy muriendo, ya no tengo salvacion y pues vera yo quisiera pedirle algo- le dijo aquel anciano.

- hable de una vez anciano decrepito!- le grito inuyasha.

-inuyasha! no seas asi- lo regaño kagome.

-si inuyasha debes ser más amoroso con los ancianos, los niños y sobre todo las mujeres- dijo el monje con cara de pervertido y tocando el trasero de Sango.

PLAFH

-monje ud. nunca aprendera- le reclamo Sango.

-hay kami, estos bobos nunca van a aprender- decía chippou con aires de madures.

- ya basta muchachos, por favor hermosa señorita cumplame el favor de beber este licor, es mi tesoro y deseo q ud. lo beba junto a sus amigos- dijo el anciano muriendo en los brasos de kagome.

-pobre- decía kagome con melancolía.

-vamos, srta. kagome beberemos el licor en honor a este hombre- dijo el monje con una sonrisa.

-es q yo nunca he bebido Uu.u- dijo kagome apenada.

-siempre hay una primera vez para todo kagome ñ.ñ- dijo con una gran sonrisa Sango.

Entonces desidieron tomar una de las cabañas y quedarse esa noche ya q estaban cansados, pero antes de dormir probarian el licor q les había regalado aquel pobre anciano.

-Bueno kagome abre ese licor de una vez- apresuró inuyasha.

-no sabía q te gustara beber- dijo kagome sorprendida.

-bueno es q hace mucho tiempo bebí y la verdad es q me gustó mucho- decía inuyasha sentandose en el suelo.

- bueno brindemos por la muerte de aque pobre señor- dijo Sango.

-claro- siguió el monje.

La noche comenzó a pasar y kagome q nunca había bebido estaba muy mareada a diferencía de los demás q a pesar de estar ebrios no era exageradamente.

- sabes inuyasha? - decía kagome tambaleandose y sujetandose del cuello de inuyasha- me gustas, te quiero, pero tu...tu...siempre andas detrás de kikyo, acaso no entiendes mis sentimientos?- decía muy ebría.

- kagome calmate, bebiste demasiado- le decía inuyasha.

-no me calmo carajo!-. grito kagome, acercandose a inuyasha-te amo- y lo beso muy apasionadamente.

FIN FLASH BACK--------------------------------------

-ya recuerdas?- le preguntó inuyasha, pendiente de cada reacción.

-claro, pero hay algo, justo en la parte de...

FLASH BACK----------------------------------------

-no me calmo carajo!-. grito kagome, acercandose a inuyasha-te amo- y lo beso muy apasionadamente.

-kagome-dijo nervioso, para luego notar como kagome se comenzaba a desvestir, quedando tan solo en ropa interior y poniendo una de las manos de inuyasha en uno de sus senos. Bailaba alrededor de inuyasha muy sensualmente, quitandole la ropa también, Sango y miroku estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos, sorprendidos por las reacciones de kagome quien ahora se había lansado a inuyasha quedando con las piernas abiertas enredadas en la cintura de inuyasha y rozando encima de la ropa sus sexos, y dejando a la vista de inuyasha los bien formados senos de kagome, sin emabrgo esta calló dormida en los brasos de inuyasha.

FIN FLASH BACK---------------------------------

-recuerdas?- pregunto curiosa y sin darse cuenta de lo importante q había sido aquel recuerdo.

-claro q si kagome es solo q, no quería q recordaras eso- le dijo inuyasha sonrojado.

-sabes? me alegro de recordarlo, tu mano calida en uno de mis senos, era muy especial- le decía kagome sonrojada y con los labios entreabiertos.

-yo igual lo sentí especial, pero me dieron muchas ganas de tomarte como mia y no sé si tu serias capaz- le respondió este.

-no lo soy, no lo soy porq tu amas a kikyo y no me gustaría q mientras estuvieramos...haciendo...el...amor...tu te atrevieras a llamarme kikyo, no lo soportaría, sabes?- unas solitarias lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas callendo en las manos de inuyasha.

-no, quiero decir q yo ya no amo a kikyo, tu anoche me hiciste darme cuenta q te necesito, q lo q causas en mí es algo nuevo y especial, por eso yo te amo- y la besó sin darle tiempo de actuar, sin embargo muy pronto kagome empezó a corresponder.

-quiero sentir tus manos en mi cuerpo, quiero pertenecerte- le dijo entre el beso y acostandose en el pasto con inuyasha arriba.

-claro q si- y sin darse a esperar empezó a acariciar todo el cuerpo de kagome, dando inicio en el cuello, luego bajando a los senos de kagome, los cuales apreto y jugueteo con los pezones de kagome q a pesar de llevar ropa se notaba q estaban erectos, despúes siguió bajando pasando por el estomago de kagome y por último llegando a la entre pierna, por la cual subió la mano debajo de la falda tocando su intimidad y haciendola gemir-eres preciosa- le dijo sonriendo.

La ropa comenzó a estorbar y entonces inuyasha se sacó su ropa quedando totalmente desnudos ante los curiosos ojos de kagome q pararon justo en su entrepierna notando el duro miembro de inuyasha, sonrojandose ante aquello y arrancando una sonrisa de los labios de inuyasha. Luego este le trató de sacar la ropa, desabrochando la blusa y bajando la falda. Ya los dos totalmente desnudos, inuyasha levanto a kagome, sentandola encima de él y empujandola levemente, penetrandola con cuidado, ya q gemidos de dolor se escapaban de los finos labios de kagome. Inuyasha notó q ella se estaba moviendo super rapido entonces no resistió más y también aumento el ritmo, embestiendo a kagome con fuerza y rapidamente. La cuspide estuvo cerca entonces inuyasha se empujo con fuerza contra ella y se derramo haciendolos gemir a ambos.

- te amo- dejeron los dos al mismo tiempo.  
FIN

ojala les haya gustado mi pequeño oneshot y nos vemos en alguna otra historia.

Sayonara... 


End file.
